Soul of a Witch
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Involves the four Wild Powers, a witch, treason and the end of the world.


Soul of a Witch  
  
Aramaya turned over and stretched a golden hand to the other side of the bed. It was empty. Slowly she rolled the rest of her body and opened her eyes. She lie alone on the king size bed. The sheets were a tangled mass of pale blue and burnt gold. The stained glass windows painted the entire room in those colors, even the oak beams that arched above and met at the center with a perfect circle of colored glass.  
  
She took a deep breath and yawned, stretching her body as she turned her head to the muffled voices. Two men chatted below her, one was Riyad and the other was unknown to her. Slowly she sat up and tossed back the sheet.   
  
The wooden floor was covered in oriental rugs, but she felt the hardness of oak under her feet. Aramaya walked to the stainless steel banister that wrapped around the entire upstairs and spiraled into the room below. She leaned over and looked into the massive one floor. The living room was directly below her, with the kitchen and guest room under her. The door way was directly behind the huge black leather couch that stretched in front of her. She saw the white hair of Riyad and the ash colored hair of a stranger. They were of similar build and height, but Riyad was taller and more physically impressive. Their muffled voices didn't give her any clue as to what was happening, so Aramaya turned away and got ready for a shower.   
  
Riyad hadn't seen his brother in ten years, now he was standing two feet away, asking for the impossible. Ash repeated his request and stood waiting for his brother to answer. The two men stared at one another like competitors in a race.   
  
"Ash, I can't. Aramaya needs me here and I can't help you." Riyad repeated.   
  
"It's because I am with Circle Daybreak right? You're mad at me and-"   
  
" I don't care who you associate with!" Ryiad snapped and pointed at his brother." I didn't care when you were with Night World, I don't care now!" He paused and motioned upstairs. " I am happy in my life Ash, I will not loose that because of you."   
  
"Aramaya's your soul mate right?" Ash demanded and saw the flickers in his brothers eyes. " I met mine as well. Her name is Mary-Lynette and I love her. So don't think I don't know what your going through, it wasn't easy for me either, but we have to do this!"   
  
Riyad shook his head, stepping away from his brother. " No Ash. I will not leave."   
  
Ash didn't bother to stifle his anger. " Why not!?! Is she more important then the rest of the world!?!"   
  
Before an answer was in his mouth, Riyad flinched. Colors swirled around his eyes and he felt the world spin backward. Instantly he ran up the stairs and fell to his knees next to her. Aramaya lay on the ground, her fists clutching her towel and shampoo. Sweat gleamed on her skin and she was flushed, her chest rose and fell in quick gasps and her limbs twitched wildly.   
  
"Ash, get me the blue bottle by the sink!" Riyad shouted and lifted her head a little. " Hang on love, just hang on."   
  
"Noooo. No pills. I am no...t...t sick." She moaned and shook her head. " Yo...u....u must go and h...help them. This is what you were put here for." She whispered and her body seized.   
  
"Forget it! I am not going to leave you." Riyad insisted. " Ash!"   
  
His brother ran up the stairs with the bottle in hand, " It was the only blue one in the kitchen." He tossed it to his brother.   
  
"No!" Aramaya pushed away and moved to her hands and knees. She shook and shivered like a weak cat. " You will go and I will stay and that is where it ends." She snapped and forced her tight limbs to move her toward the shower.   
  
Neither men said anything, Ash is to shocked and Riyad is to annoyed. He stood and reached for the packed duffle bag. A shirt lays out for him and he pulls it on, the dark blue sweater brought attention to the eyes. Like his brother they change color, but only in shades of blue. Right now they are dark blue, like an angry ocean.   
  
They head back down stairs and the sound of the shower follows them out the door. Riyad puts on his shades, just like Ash does. They walk to the Jeep and Ash gets in. Riyad pauses for a moment and looks up at the dark blue stained glass panels of the second floor. He feels his soul mate in side, he feels her pain and her loss, but he also feels the love in her heart. He gets in the Jeep and Ash starts it up.  
  
"Wow this place is great." Ash comments as they head down the dirt road that twists through groves of blue pine and oak, along with a few birch and cheery wood. The hot afternoon sun watches them as they pause before joining the main highway. The blue-grey of the Rockies and the white of snow, are a startling contrast to the golden and blue world of Riyads home.   
  
"Aramaya chose it. She is Canadian and always wanted to live in the mountains. When we had to leave Calgary she chose this place. I have grown to love it, just like I have grown to love her."   
  
Ash glances at his brother and shifts in his seat. " Ah, is Aramaya her real name?"   
  
Riyad frowns, "Yes, why?"   
  
Ash shrugs; more to relax his shoulders then to cast off the question. " I was just thinking of the possible meaning of her name. Ara is Greek for goddess of destruction and Maya is Hindu for God's creative power. I just wondered that's all."   
  
The frown melts into a sad smile and Riyad sits back. " It fits her. She can be destructive, but also creative. It was her idea to build the house like we did."  
  
Ash nods and focuses of driving. It had become obvious to him that the relationship between Riyad and Aramaya was more then just two soul mates. It was something deeper and more volatile. He promised himself to never mention it in front of anyone back home.   
  
"So what is the big deal anyway?" Riyad suddenly asked, after miles of silence had gone between them. " I mean wouldn't you guys be happy?"   
  
"Well yeah, but it's just too strange. I mean everyone is being affected. You know Lady Hannah right?" Ash guided the Jeep into a gas station.   
  
" I know of her." Riyad countered.   
  
"Well," Ash hops out. "She is five months pregnant and we can't figure it out. Theirry is a vampire, he can't have kids. And then there is Poppy and James, Rashel and Quinn and now Delos and Maggie." He mentions all these people as he chooses the gas and starts pumping it into the car.   
  
"Well I know of Delos and Theirry and of course cousin James; but who's Quinn?" Riyad watches the look in his brother's face and smiles. "I have been in living in the mountains for quite some time brother."   
  
"Quinn is one of the most famous vampires. He made his name in the slave business, but is more famous for helping Rashel kill Hunter and burning an island into the sea." Ash puts the cap back on and goes to pay.  
  
Riyad is left alone for a few minutes; he leans his head back and relaxes. Aramaya had warned him of Ash's return, but the words refused to surface. Instead just her face came into view. She looked more like an Amazon queen then a dying witch. Her eyes flashed in his mind and he smiled. Yes, so much like the Amazons. She was everything he had once been, but had refused to accept. Aramay's knew she was dangerous and that she was going to die before she reached twenty. She had accepted the fact that she was considered evil by most people, and that her life was one of loneliness and desolation. That always astonished Riyad. How could she be alone and desolate with her soul mate? The answer was simple; Aramaya was a force of something that didn't have a soul or a mate. She was on the earth for one purpose and that was it. It didn't include finding the other half of something she didn't have. That always frightened him, Riyad had existed for twenty years with the hope that he would find his soul mate. Now that he had, it was hard to accept. Aramaya was considered soulless by a lot of people. So how could they be soul mates? It was a mystery that Riyad never pondered or wondered about. He loved her and as along as she needed him, he was going to continue to love her.   
  
"So anyway, after Quinn did that, he and Rashel joined Thea Harman in Circle Daybreak." Ash continued on as if nothing had happened.   
  
"What?" Riyad muttered and pulled himself from his stupor.   
  
"I know it's kind of amazing, but it's true. And now we are only one global battle short of saving the world." Ash said happily and put the car in gear.  
  
The rest of the trip into Calgary was silent; neither man had anything to say. When they arrived in Calgary, they headed straight for the airport. After checking in, Ash and Riyad headed to the first class lounge and waited for their flight to Las Vages.  
  
  
  
Theirry paced the foyer of his mansion, Lupe and Illiana watched him with antcipation. Rashel and Keller sat calmly on the stairs. Neither of them was too anxious, both were nearly seven months pregnant and had bigger worries on their mind.   
  
"Well what about Hope?" Rashel asked as she turned another page in the book.   
  
Keller gave her a long look and shook her head." Get real."   
  
Rashel sighed and turned another page. " How about Emma?'   
  
"No," Keller snatched the book away and looked at it. " What about you and Quinn?"  
  
'We like Rochelle or Samara." Rashel smiled and touches her belly. " If it's a boy we are going with Quinton."  
  
Keller made a disgusted sound and shook her head. "How yuppy is that?"  
  
Rashel elbowed her, " Like you and Galen didn't plan on the same thing."   
  
"As a matter of fact we didn't. If it's a boy we are going with Malcolm or Lyon." Keller said defesivly.  
  
"What about a girl?" Rashel teased and laughed at the look on her friends face. " How about Kelly?"   
  
"Nope, if it's a girl we are going with Tyra." Galen's voice said from behind. Both girls turned and smiled. Keller jumped up and hugged him.   
  
"I thought you guys weren't coming for another week." She said happily and hugged him tighter.   
  
"Well we had planned it that way, but things have gone so well that we came home early." Galen kissed her and looked over at Theirry. " Still no word from Ash?"   
  
"No." Rashel said, rising slowly. " Or Quinn and Delos." She glanced into the living room and saw Maggie and Poppy talking quietly. " They are probably too busy to call." She said, her voice soft and betraying the worry she felt.   
  
Keller sat back down and took her friends hand." Don't worry about it. I am sure they are okay."   
  
Rashel forced a smile and nodded, but it didn't take away the doubtful look in her eyes. She stood up and rolled her shoulders, " I am going to have a nap."   
  
As she turned to go upstairs, the front door opened. It was Quinn and Delos. Both men were suddenly holding their women. Theirry smiled, he seemed to relax a little, " Welcome back you two."  
  
"Thanks," Delos said between kisses. " The stuff is in the truck."   
  
Ash and Riyad drove up the mansion drive and saw the crowd of people; they were a line of motion, going to and from the house. The car was parked near the line and the two men got out. Ash seemed to be searching for someone.   
  
"Hey Ash!" A boy called and waved them over.   
  
Ash smiled and sauntered over, " Hey Phil, how are things?"   
  
The boy rolled his eyes and motioned to the line. " Take a guess. Mary is waiting for you." He looked over Ash's shoulder to Riyad.   
  
"Oh, Phil this is my brother Riyad." Ash said and pulled Riyad forward.   
  
"Hi." He said stiffly.   
  
Phil closed his mouth and stopped blinking, " Ah, YOUR brother?" He smiled, " Well, welcome in that case."   
  
Riyad ignored the hand Phil gave him, instead he just stared him down and shook his head. He turned and went inside, hands in his pockets and a disapproving look on his face.   
  
"Don't mind him," Ash said warmly, " He's still Night World."   
  
Ash entered and was assaulted by Mary-Lynette. She hugged and kissed him, her arms tight around his waist.   
  
Riyad stood near a set of double doors and watched the flood of people. He hated it. As he stood watching the witches and the werewolves, the vampires and the others, he realized that Aramaya was right. This wasn't their war. It was a war between the humans and their nightmares, not theirs.   
  
"But are you not also part of that nightmare?" A soft voice asked from behind.   
  
Riyad spun around and smiled, " Hello Arcadia. How are you holding up?" He took the hand she offered and kissed it lightly.   
  
"Very well Riyad. How are you?" Her question was two sided. She wanted to know what he had been up to and yet she was also just being nice.   
  
"Good." He said shortly and dropped her hand. " How is Grandma Harman?"   
  
The witches face fell and pain entered her blind eyes. " She died a few years ago."   
  
Riyad frowned and remembered the day Aramaya had fallen into a deep silence. It had puzzled him. But now it made sense. Grandma Harman was the most powerful witch he had ever met, besides Aramaya. The two were probably close in some way.   
  
" I am sorry, I had no idea." He said and looked around, " So who is the Crone?"   
  
"Mother Sybil, at least until Illiana is ready." Arcadia smiled at the girl's name. She brightened even more and grinned.   
  
Riyad looked over and stared, she was beautiful. Her hair was silver and gold, her eyes were bright and happy violets, she glowed with purity and a strength that was good. He smiled and felt suddenly good about himself. The girl noticed and came toward them, the closer she got the better he felt.   
  
"Hello Arcadia, I was beginning to worry about you." Illiana hugged the Madien and looked at Riyad. " Who's this?"   
  
"I am Riyad, Ash's older brother." He extended her hand and was surprised when she took it.   
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you." She said warmly and dropped his hand as soon as the shake was over. An uneasiness had come over her and she seemed to tense up.  
  
  
  
"Every one, could you please come into ball room, Lord Theirry has some words." Lupe shouted over the noise, the crowd made it's way there.   
  
They all stood in the gold and marble room and waited for the man. Theirry was in conversation with a man with gold hair and beard. They both nodded and the vampire turned to the assembly.   
  
"Hello everyone and welcome; as I am sure you are all aware the final days are near, and we have the upper hand." He paused as a cheer went up from the crowd. He waved for silence." Now there is much good news, most of which you all know. Such as all the pregnancies and wonderful discoveries we have had. However, before I get into the less wonderful side of this meeting, I would like to introduce you to the four Wild Powers."   
  
A wave of applause and cheers came from the crowd. Riyad didn't applaud; he just crossed his arms and watched.   
  
"First there is Jezabel." Theirry motioned to his right. A vampire with flame red hair stood up and waved shyly to them. " Second is Prince Delos." The vampire stood and nodded. " Third is Illiana." The witch stood and smiled, waving a little. "Fourth is Raziel." The young man stood.   
  
Riyad did a double take. It couldn't be! The boy smiled and waved, his sun touched skin was rosy and healthy, his dark hair gleamed and he looked to be in perfect health. Raziel looked around the room. His black eyes landed on Riyad and he frowned. The vampire nodded and the shape shifter nodded back stiffly.   
  
Theirry continued with his speech. " Now that we all know who is going to save our world. The bad news." The vampire lord looked over to the gold bearded man. He nodded. " Okay, as you all know we have found a book called the Last World. At first we thought it was a journal of Hellewise but we have discovered it is actually a history book of the dragons."   
  
A collective gasp came over the crowd.   
  
"It was written by a witch by the name of Ara, she was a consort to them, one of the few witches to side with them. Now we don't know the whole book, most of it is untranslatable. What we do know is that there is a chance we can loose. Even with the four Wild Powers."   
  
The crowd began to mutter excitedly, one man shouted. " But the prophecy says we win."   
  
"Says it does, but that is only against the Night World. For us to win the real battle we must defeat the Dragons and all their counterparts. That means that this isn't just about the Night World, there is something bigger and far worse out there." Theirry said slowly and waited. No one said anything.   
  
"What is it?" A woman asked.   
  
"We don't know. The book is beyond us, it would take an actual dragon to read it and even then, the whole meaning would be lost to us." Theirry said and sighed. " Look everyone, I want you to listen to Illiana for a moment."  
  
The Witch Child stepped up and looked confident and self assured. " Listen everyone. I know it's hard, believe me I had trouble believing it too. But I think that these pregnancies are the answer. The children that come from this era will lead the next. There is a part of the book that says, 'Those born in the time of Indigo fire and ebony earth shall lead into the sun.' The Indigo light is us, the Ebony earth is the Night World." She paused. " I have spoken to Arcadia and she confirms my theory. We are only the beginning, there is much more to come and that will be our children and their children. "   
  
The room was silent, Riyad looked around and frowned, " Who is the enemy exactly?"   
  
Illiana looked at him and seemed to grow sad for a moment. She unfolded a slip of paper from her pocket and held it up. It was Aramaya's face. But the eyes were different, they weren't sad or lonely, they were bright and alive, she looked about five in the photo.   
  
"We believe that this is the enemy. Her name is unknown, just like her location." Illiana said.   
  
The room erupted into noise, people were demanding action. Riyad raised his voice above it, as he walked toward the stage.   
  
"How do you know it's her?"   
  
Illiana looked to Arcadia, the Maiden nodded. " We know."   
  
"You should to Riyad." Raziel said harshly and came to stand next to the Witch Child. "She's your soul mate." He made it sound like an accusation, a crime.   
  
All eyes turned to him; Riyad clenched his fists and controlled the rage. " Get off yourself Raz, you never liked her."   
  
The shape shifter bent down and poked at him. " Yeah, but I never fell in love with a dragon."   
  
"Aramaya is not a dragon, she's a dying witch and you know it you flea bag." Riyad grabbed Raziel's shirt and lifted him off the stage.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Arcadia said sharply and walked up. " This is not about your personal problems. We will find her and bring her here. Questions will be answered and this will be solved. " Her voice said that there was no argument.   
  
"You won't find her. Aramaya is gone; she left right after I did. As long as the world turns and the there are cities, you will never find her." Riyad said harshly and let Raziel go. He turned away and left the room, the crowd moving away from him as he did.   
  
Illiana sat at her desk and stared at the book in front of her. The bright lamps of the library made the pages look faded and unreal. The ink that had been used was badly faded and hard to read, the pages were thin sheets of parchment that could crumble into dust if touched. Heaving a sigh she sat back and rubbed her eyes. The book had been specially encased with magic and plastic. It was still in one piece but just barely.   
  
She rolled her head back and yawned, glancing at her watch she groaned. It was four am and she had to be up at ten. Rising from her chair she went to the fire place and prepared to make a fire. She couldn't get it.   
  
"For a Witch Child this should be a snap." She muttered and gave up with a muttered complaint.   
  
"Allow me." A voice said behind her.   
  
Illiana spun around and gasped, she scrambled away and pressed her self against her desk. Her heart pounding as her eyes still showed her the impossible.   
  
"I believe you know me." The girl said and extended a hand. " Aramaya, witch who isn't a witch."   
  
"Yes. I know you." Iliana said softly and managed to breath in. " We are looking for you." She forced her body to move, slowly she stood up." We need your help translating the pages."   
  
Aramaya smiled and shook her head. " No, you need my help to win the real fight." She walked to the desk and held her left hand above the pages. The words glowed and appeared like new. " I'll make a deal with you Child." She turned and looked at Illiana. " You can read the book, even understand it. But never speak of it. Okay?"  
  
"No. I have to share it with the others; they have to know as well." Illiana said.   
  
Aramaya shook her head. " Do you really think that?"   
  
Illiana stared at her and looked confused for a moment. " I......Y....I don't know."   
  
"Of course not, that's very natural. But you want to know. You're dying to know what I know." Aramaya smiled and ran her hand over the pages. They all repaired themselves and the book was whole and looked new. She picked it up. Blood red leather encased the book and a thick gold lock sat on the left hand side of it.   
  
Illiana watched in amazement and stepped back, when Aramaya approached her. She kept backing away until she bumped into a wall. The other witch stood two feet back and held the book out.   
  
"It's your destiny Witch Child." Aramaya spoke softly and nodded.   
  
Her mind was whirling, Illana knew it was true, she was a witch and so was Aramaya. They were bound together by more then just blood. Her hands itched to grab the book and devour the knowledge inside, yet her mind said no. It knew the dangers of doing it. Still Illiana found her hands reaching for it. They brushed the red leather and a sizzle of power went up her arms. Her fingers closed around it and the world exploded into shards of gold and red.   
  
"I will be back, Child." Aramaya's voice whispered in the sudden roar that filled the room.   
  
Illiana fell to her knees and felt the book. 


End file.
